Ashley and the Cool Kids
Ashley and the Cool Kids '('''Ashlee! '''for Europe and Asia) '''is an American-Canadian animated fantasy-comedy television series for Boomerang (USA), Family CHRGD (English; Canada) and Teletoon (French; Canada) starring the Ashley from the ''Malachi Universal and Mouse Trapz. The series was announced on July 23, 2015. At the 2015 San Diego Comic Con, it was confirmed by producer Hugh Duffy, Chris Savino, Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang and Lauren Faust that the series would premiere in July 25, 2016. The series is animated by Snipple Animation, Toom Boom Animation and Renegade Animation. Plot Characters * Hynden Walch as Ashley, the cutest girl in the world. * Katie Griffin as Jenny, a clusmy girl. * Ron Rubin as Sunto, a handsome, cool surfing boy who is extremely hot. * Robert Tinkler as Nikolo, a fat boy. He eats and talks loudly. * Chantal Strand as Little Girl, a smart girl. * Collin Dean as Caddge, a crazy, dirty boy. * Patrick McKenna as Krazy Klown, the evil and crazy boy. * Stephanie Anne Mills as Paisley, a sexy, evil, and kind girl. * Jennifer Hale as Evil Ashley Episodes International USA * Boomerang (2016-2018) * Boomerang SVOD (2018–present) Canada * Family CHRGD (2016–present) United Kingdom & Ireland *Boomerang Latin America * Discovery Kids Brazil * Discovery Kids YinYangia * Disney XD(2017–present) Australia & New Zealand * ABC Me * Boomerang Southern Asia * Boomerang Philippines * Nickelodeon * Yey! * The Malachi 4Girls India * Pogo Spain * The Malachi 4Girls * The Malachi Channel * TVE Clan Portugal * Canal Panda * The Malachi Channel France * Boomerang * Guili * France 3 Italy * Boing * Boomerang Germany * Disney Channel Netherlands * Nickelodeon Poland * Teletoon+ Nordic * Boomerang Finland * Fox Kids Hungary * Megamax * Minimax Romania * Minimax Czech * ČT :D * Jednotka (Slovakia) * Minimax * The Malachi Channel Russia * CTC * The Malachi 4Girls * The Malachi Channel * Boomerang Bulgaria * The Malachi 4Girls * The Malachi Channel Albania * Bang Bang * Cufo Greece * Star Channel * The Malachi 4Girls * The Malachi Channel South Korea * EBS * Boomerang * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi 4Girls * The Malachi Channel XD Israel * Zoom Channel Middle East and Arab World * MBC3 * SpaceToon * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi 4Girls * Boomerang Turkey * Disney Channel * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi 4Girls Catalan * Canal Super3 El Kadsre * ETVKK Mahri * 2k North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 Sentan * STN 2 United El Kadsreian Nations * Boomerang * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi 4Girls Vicnora * TWO2 * Vicnora One (Vicnoran dub) Helvmark * HT Me Alexonia * ATS Kids * The Malachi Channel (formerly ATS Malachi!) * The Malachi 4Girls Cyrumuland * Ras 2 West Cybersland * WCT2 Jetania * Z Bop Piramca * Pira Kids * Pira Kool Kidz * Boomerang * Cartoon Network * Tooncast * Cartoonito * Boing * Pogo * Fox Kids * Pop * Pop Max * Pop Girl * YTV * Teletoon * TCC * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi 4Girls Nuclear Islands * Disney Channel (2016–present) Heartlake * HLN-TV4 (2016-2017) Island of Sally * Disney Channel (2016–present) * Toon Disney (2016–present) * DenTV Girly (2017–present) Sea Country Island * PlyPly TV (2017–present) Megassa * Comedy Central (2016-2017; 2018–present) In Megassa, ''Ashley and The Cool Kids ''was edited so it was an adult show airing on Comedy Central with the 14 rating. The show was unpopular, and was hated by many Megassans, so the show was pulled off the air in July 2017. The show was brought back on January 2, 2018, with a new script writer. The show is now very popular. Randomia * RTV Kids (2016–present) * Jetix (2017–present) Show in other languages Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Fictional television shows Category:2016 Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:TV series Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Boomerang Category:DHX Media Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:2010s Category:U.S. TV shows Category:Fictional U.S. TV shows Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Z Bop